halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ordnance (Multiplayer)
Ordnance is the default power weapon and powerup delivery system in Halo 4 s War Games. When an Ordnance drops, a waypoint is displayed on the player's HUD indicating the location of and item in the drop as long as it is within 75 meters of the player. The ordnance and waypoint remain until the item is picked up.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX4RCrSLi3k YouTube - Halo 4 Forge Tutorial - Ordnance Drops] Types of Ordnance Personal Ordnance A Personal Ordnance Drop is earned by each player after they earn a certain number of points. The player will be presented with three random options that he can choose from by pressing the left, right, or down directions on the D-Pad. If the player has the Requisition Tactical Package equipped, he will be able to request new Personal Ordnance options by pressing up on the D-Pad. Once dropped, the waypoint to the Personal Ordnance Drop is only displayed to the player who called it, but any player can pick it up. By default, the first Personal Ordnance Drop is earned when the player obtains 70 points.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S52QIZMeYNM YouTube - Breaking Halo 4: Personal Ordnance Drops] Each subsequent Personal Ordnance Drop requires 30% more points than the last, so the second Personal Ordnance Drop is earned after the player obtains an additional 91 points, the third after 118 points, and so on. If the player has the Ordnance Priority Support Upgrade equipped, his first Ordnance will be earned 20% earlier (56 points) and subsequent drops still require 30% more than the last (72 points for the second and so on). While a player's Ordnance meter is full, new points earned do not count towards his next Ordnance. Points in Halo 4 are awarded in multiples of five, so the following table illustrates the realistic number of points necessary to earn a Personal Ordnance Drop by rounding up to the nearest five: Random Ordnance A Random Ordnance Drop appears during a match at specific places on the map at random intervals and with a random item. The respawn timer starts from the time the item was picked up. Initial Ordnance An Initial Ordnance Drop is only present at the beginning of the match and always drops the same item at the same place. In regular matchmaking gametypes that do not include Random Ordnance Drops, the Initial Ordnance is replenished at set intervals starting from the time the item was picked up. Objective Ordnance An Objective Ordnance Drop only appears in the Dominion gametype and drops a random item at a base when that base is resupplied. Trivia *In outdoor areas, Ordnance falls from the sky. In indoor maps, Ordnance simply appears from nowhere. *When it appears, an Ordnance Drop can cause enough damage to kill a player or destroy a vehicle. *The Drop Recon Support Upgrade displays Initial and Random Ordnance waypoints ten seconds before they drop. *If a player scores between 230 and 285 points in a match, he could earn an extra (third) Personal Ordnance Drop by using Ordnance Priority. *The concept of Ordnance was developed in order "to give players opportunities ... to earn power weapons that they might never have got a chance to use in multiplayer before."[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjWQyGi5nME&feature=youtu.be&t=35m23s YouTube - Halo 4 Postmortem 35:23] *If the player is the host, he will see yellow rings surrounding Ordnance Drops when they appear.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_eFX9Qu1Sc&t=2m49s YouTube - Breaking Halo 4: Host System & Host Check 2:49] *All of the parameters for Personal Ordnance Drops are set by the gametype, and all of the parameters for Random, Initial, and Objective Ordnance Drops are set by Forge objects. Gallery H4beta ordnance overshield.jpg|An Overshield powerup in an Ordnance drop. H4-OrdnancePod-ScanRender.png|The M2859 Materiel Acquisition Pod. H4PODChoices.jpg|''Halo 4'' Personal Ordnance choices with Requisition Tactical Package. Halo4OrdnanceCapsule.png|''Halo 4'' pre-release Ordnance Drop. H4OrdnanceRing.jpg|''Halo 4'' Ordnance "host ring." Appearances *''Halo 4'' Sources Category:Halo 4 Multiplayer